Kau Curi Hatiku, Ku Curi Tubuhmu
by O-Cyozora
Summary: Demi liburan ke Hawai, Jaejoong melaksanakan pencurian pertamanya. Sayangnya, yang terjadi adalah sebuah tawaran barter dari calon korbannya. Birthday fict pengganti for you Babe! err PWP detected. RnR


Jika ini merupakan sebuah film, maka akan terdengar latar suara berbunyi 'tet, toret. Toret toret toret.' Yang biasanya menjadi latar suara wajib dalam film dengan jenre aksi komedi. Maka, sepertinya tak ada salahnya jika saat ini, untuk melatari adegan yang sedang dijalankan dua pemuda tampan yang sedang berada di luar sebuah rumah mewah yang aaaaaaamat besar itu dialunkan latar suara yang sama.

Mari lihat lebih dekat dua pemuda tampan dan tinggi dengan pakaian hitam putih yang melekat di tubuh ideal mereka. Kacamata hitam berharga mahal tertengger keren dimasing-masing hidung bangir itu, menutupi kedua mata yang dimiliki oleh masing-masing oleh dua pemuda itu.

Keduanya memegang pistol asli, bukan mainan. Dengan posisi siaga, siap digunakan. Seseorang yang berkulit sedikit lebih terang dibanding yang lainnya menyembunyikan diri dibalik tembok dan mencuri-curi pandang pada arah jendela terbuka disamping pintu masuk rumah besar itu. Sedangkan pria yang lebih tinggi dari pria yang sedang bersembunyi itu bersembunyi dibalik tiang penyangga plafon.

Tanpa aba-aba, keduanya menoleh dalam waktu bersamaan. Mereka berbicara dengan bahasa yang ditunjukkan oleh mata mereka yang tertutupi kacamata hitam itu. Entah bagaimana untuk mereka sehingga saling bisa mengerti, keduanya kembali menganggukkan kepalanya bersamaan.

Mereka berjalan mengendap, si kulit terang memberi kode dengan kepalanya agar si tinggi menerobos masuk kerumah itu. Sedangkan ia siaga dengan pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga, sekaligus mempersiapkan diri jika apa yang sedang dilakukan si tinggi tidak berjalan semulus kulitnya.

Yosh, keduanya masuk kerumah itu tanpa hambatan yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kiri sebelum mengembangkan senyum yang teramat manis di bibirnya yang penuh. Ia mengibaskan rambutnya untuk menyingkirkan rambut depannya yang menempel pada dahinya karena basah oleh keringat. Maklumi saja, selain ia diliputi oleh ketegangan akan aksinya kali ini, udara diluar sedang lumayan panas.

Ia melepaskan kacamata hitamnya membuat mata bulat, bening dan terlihat penuh kepolosan itu terlihat oleh dunia. Terutama barang-barang mahal penunjang dekorasi dirumah mahal ini. Ia menyelipkan pistol laras pendek itu pada sisi kiri pinggangnya setelah sebelumnya mengaitkan kacamatanya pada pertemuan belahan kemeja dilehernya.

"Min, segeralah mencari. Rumah ini milik pengusaha hotel itu, kau tau?" eh, tunggu sebentar. Ini bukan rumah mereka? Mengapa bisa? Oh, iya. Jika ini rumah mereka, tak mungkin mereka susah payah mengendap dan masuk lewat jendela. Sebenarnya, mereka siapa?

"Arayo hyung, kau sudah mengatakannya empat kali. Aku sudah mengerti."

"Cari benda mahal saja, pasti ia banyak mengoleksi hal seperti itu." oooooh, nampaknya ada titik terang tentang siapa mereka. Mengendap, masuk lewat jendela dan mengincar barang berharga. Jawabannya hanya satu, apa itu? ha? Yap, benar! Pencuri.

Aih, sayang sekali wajah setampan itu harus mencuri. Padahal jika mereka jadi penyanyi atau aktor saja, pasti laku keras. Ash, biarlah. Mungkin itu memang takdir untuk mereka, menjadi pencuri yang tampan. Terdengar keren bukan? Tak kalah keren dengan para punggawa band laki-laki yang sering muncul di televisi.

"Bisakah kita sedikit santai hyung? Diluar panas sekali. Mataharinya sedang bergembira. Aku butuh pendingin udara sekarang ini. Boleh ne, Jaejoong hyung?" pria yang memiliki nama lengkap Shim Changmin itu mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan mengedipkan matanya dengan gaya paling imut yang ia bisa.

"Ara, terserah kau saja." Pria bermata doe itu memutar bola matanya ketika memberikan empat kata jawaban tersebut. Ia melangkah menjauhi pria jangkung yang akan mencari mesin untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Yah, matahari memang sedang bersinar terang hari ini, wajar jika mereka sampai berkeringat. Apalagi apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ini adalah mencuri. Sebuah hal ekstrim yang pasti membuat jantung mereka berdegup karena was-was setiap detiknya.

Ne, ne. Eh, tunggu sebentar. Mereka sedang mencuri kan? Di siang hari ketika matahari sedang bersinar? Lho, tidakkah itu salah? Mencuri itu seharusnya malam hari kaaaaaan?

-oOo-

**KAU CURI HATIKU, KU CURI TUBUHMU**

**O-CYOZORA**

**Yunho Jung x Jaejoong Kim**

**With**

**Changmin Shim**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Action, Comedy**

**:: Boys Love, NC/lime, AU, OOC, Miss, Typo, PWP::**

© Yunho and Jaejoong have each other, O-C just own the story line ©

**-1st & ma beta reader, Nayuka. Thanks so much babe *fly kiss*-**

MEMBACA INI DAPAT MENYEBABKAN DOSA ANDA SEMAKIN MENUMPUK, AI WARNING YU!

**ENJOY~**

-oOo-

Berapa kali disebutkan bahwa cuaca hari ini memang sedang sedikit panas di kota Seoul ini. Semua orang dapat merasakannya. Tak terkecuali pria tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya ini. Ia juga merasakan betapa semangatnya matahari membagikan panas pada bumi. Itu sebabnya ia memutuskan pulang dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia ingin merasakan air menyentuh kulitnya, merasakan dinginnya minuman yang bergumul dengan balok kecil es melewati tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Ia menggosokkan anduk putih yang tersampir di pundaknya pada rambut basahnya. Membiarkannya terus tersampir menutupi kepalanya ketika ia mengambil remot pendingin ruangan yang terpasang dikamarnya untuk menekan tombol agar mesin itu bekerja. Terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga ia sampai didepan lemari pendingin yang juga berada didalam kamarnya yang lebih dari cukup untuk dikatakan sangat luas.

Ia mengambil sebuah botol jus dan membuka tutupnya seraya kembali melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja di sisi kanan ranjangnya. Ia mengambil kacamata bacanya sebelum meraih satu majalah dari atas meja dan membaca tulisan besar di sampul majalah tersebut.

Tak begitu menarik minatnya, membuatnya melempar kembali majalah itu. Ia kembali memokuskan dirinya pada jus botolan yang sudah terbuka tutupnya itu dan meneguknya.

Satu tegukan berhasil masuk melewati tenggorokannya yang terbalut seksi oleh leher berkulit kecoklatan itu. Hanya satu, karena tegukan berikutnya tak lagi terteguk mulus. Ia tersedak karena rasa kaget yang mengungkung dirinya saat seseorang membuka kasar pintu kamarnya.

Baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan kekesalannya kepada tersangka pembantingan pintu tersebut. Sayang sekali niat mulia itu harus diurungkan begitu melihat sebuah senapan laras pendek menjadikannya objek bidikan yang dipegang oleh pria bermata doe yang baru saja menyembunyikan kekagetannya begitu menyadari bahwa kamar luas yang akan dijarahnya ternyata berisikan seorang mahluk tampan, keren, seksi. Apalagi dengan tetesan air yang meluncur melewati lehernya yang tengah menenggak untuk memindahkan isi jus botolan itu pada mulutnya. Geh, mengapa Tuhan bisa menciptakan pria yang lebih seksi darinya sih. Ish!

"A-angkat tanganmu!" nah kan, meski Kim Jaejoong adalah seorang pencuri profesional—menurut pemikiran sepihaknya saja, ia tak bisa menerima takdir Tuhan yang satu ini. Mestinya tak ada pria yang lebih tampan darinya. Lagipula, tuan muda keturunan Jung ini bukankah seharusnya berada dikantornya. Bercinta dengan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya. Ini siang hari lho, seharusnya ia bisa menjalankan aksinya dengan mulus. Para orang kaya biasanya tak ada dirumah pada tengah hari seperti ini kan?

Sang pemilik kamar meneguk jus yang telah berada dimulutnya dengan perlahan. Ia menjatuhkan botol yang terbuat dari plastik itu dengan sengaja saat mengangkat tangannya, berharap perhatian sang pencuri yang memasuki kamarnya dengan senjata berbahaya ditangannya itu teralihkan. Hohoho~ sayang sekali. Tuan muda Jung ini tak tahu betapa profesionalnya Kim Jaejoong. Ia takkan mudah teralihkan oleh hal-hal remeh semacam itu.

Menghela napas karena apa yang ia lakukan tak memberi hasil, pria bermarga Jung dengan nama Yunho itu menyerah. Hartanya banyak, tak perlu takut kehilangan. Err~ kehilangan nyawa setidaknya bisa membuatnya was-was. Yang terpenting tak perlu memberikan perlawanan. Ya, Yunho berharap semoga dengan tak memberi perlawanan pencuri yang terlalu tampan itu tak membunuhnya.

Yunho tak memberikan perlawanan sekecil apapun ketika tangannya yang sedang terangkat ke atas diraih oleh pencuri berambut hitam tersebut, bahkan ia tak melakukan gerakan apapun ketika pria itu menariknya untuk duduk di kursi yang berada disamping meja tempatnya melempar majalah tadi. Ia bahkan duduk dengan tenang membiarkan Jaejoong mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya.

Jaejoong memutar kursi dengan roda yang terpasang dibawahnya itu demi menghadapkan korbannya kali ini pada dirinya. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang sering ia pasang di _twitter_ maupun _instagram_, ia meraih anduk yang menutupi kepala Yunho dengan tangan kanannya dan melepas kacamata baca dengan tangan kirinya. Ingin melihat seberapa jeleknya pria seksi yang sebelum ini terlihat sangat kampungan dengan kacamata baca yang tertengger dihidungnya dan anduk yang menutupi kepalanya, membuatnya semakin jelek saja. Iyuuuh~ padahal ia memiliki tubuh yang seksi. Sayang wajahnya jelek sekali. Andai saja pria ini tamp—oh _crap_! Sepertinya Jaejoong salah langkah.

Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah bersamaan menjatuhkan benda yang dipegangi oleh kedua tangannya. Dengan jantung yang mulai berulah, ia melangkahkan kakinya dua kali dalam gerakan mundur. Lalu, dalam satu gerakan ia berbalik dan berjongkok. Mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi. Ya, bagaimana tidak frustasi? Kenapa coba? Sudah punya tubuh yang seksi, wajahnya tampan pula. Jangan lupakan, jangan juga melupakan jika tuan muda yang sedang duduk manis dalam ikatan tali yang ia buat adalah seorang tuan muda. Orang kaya! Sungguh, membuat Jaejoong iri.

Ish, ini benar-benar sialan. Mengapa pengusaha muda di Korea rata-rata adalah pria, andai saja wanita. Ia yakin ia tak perlu berada dalam keadaan sekarang ini, mencuri barang-barang berharga milik mereka dan beralih menjadi pencuri hati saja. Kan lebih keren lagi kelihatannya. Tak masuk dalam jajaran kriminalitas pula. Aih, kalau para pengusaha mudanya adalah pria, mana bisa ia mencuri hatinya. Tidak bisa, tidak mungkin bisa dan lagi Jaejoong tak mau melakukannya. Ogah!

Haaa~ oke, Jaejoong harus berhenti seperti ini. Lupakan wajah tampan maupun tubuh seksi yang hanya terbalut setengah bagian oleh anduk putih yang melingkari pinggang pria itu. Sebaiknya, Jaejoong mulai mencari barang berharga milik pria ini. Eh, karena sang empunya rumah ada disini, mengapa tidak sekalian saja Jaejoong manfaatkan. Aha! Sejak dulu, Jaejoong selalu cerdas. Ia bisa menyelesaikan hal ini dengan cepat, lalu pergi berlibur ke Hawai dengan Changmin untuk membuat kulitnya kembali berwarna kecoklatan yang seksi. Yah, seperti pria yang tengah diikatnya itulah.

"Ehm!" Jaejoong mendehem dengan wajah yang dibuat seangkuh mungkin. Ia harus bisa mengendalikan pria Jung ini. Ia kembali meraih benda yang terselip dipinggangnya sebelum kembali menempelkan benda berwarna hitam itu pada pelipis Yunho. "Kau pilih yang mana, harta atau nyawa?" astaga! Mengapa pencuri profesional bertanya layaknya permainan anak-anak di Indonesia sih. O-em-ji! Sungguh mengecewakan. Atau, profesional itu hanya omong kosong belaka. Toh dari awal sebenarnya pria itu sama sekali tak cocok menggambarkan bahwa ia seorang pencuri.

Biarlah, sebaiknya abaikan pencuri itu. Mari lihat ekspresi tuan muda Jung. Wajah dengan rahang tegas yang membalutnya itu terlihat tenang, ia mengabaikan wajah angkuh menggemaskan yang dipasang Jaejoong.

"Apa maumu? Hartaku atau nyawaku?" wohooo! Ini baru dalam sejarah pencurian yang dilakukan Jaejoong, deh. Ya, Jaejoong baru pertama kali mencuri. Tapi rasanya dari film-film yang ia lihat bersama Changmin untuk tutorialnya tak ada yang seperti ini. Korbannya tak ketakutan lho, korbannya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Wah, Jaejoong harus mencurhatkan ini pada Changmin nanti. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan film-film yang mereka tonton beberapa hari kemarin. Pasti film itu hanya _setting_an saja. Pasti itu!

"Eng~" Jaejoong menggaruk dagunya ketika berpikir. Sungguh tidak pencuri sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di film-film yang ia lihat tak ada kejadian seperti ini. Jadi, ia harus memikirkan jawabannya sendiri. "Aku hanya ingin hartamu. Oh ya, aku minta tolong padamu ya. Tunjukkan padaku dimana kau simpan benda-benda mahalmu."

Yunho mengerling kearah meja kerjanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengikuti arah kerlingan dari mata kecil yang belum sempat ia perhatikan dengan mendetail itu demi menemukan sebuah tempat penyimpanan di sisi kanan meja tersebut.

"Sebagian ku simpan di bank, yang disana hanya sebagian kecilnya." Ujar Yunho menjelaskan, membuat Jaejoong membulatkan bibirnya. Ia ingin tahu, porsi seperti apa yang disebut 'sebagian kecil' oleh Yunho.

"Oh, eh. kau tahu, mejamu terlihat mahal. Bagaimana kalau kau memberitahukanku dimana kuncinya?" ujar Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya gagal membuka pintu laci tersebut.

"Hm~" Yunho memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum kembali melanjutkan jawabannya dengan, "sepertinya dikamar mandi."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang sebelum melangkah cepat kearah kamar mandi dikamar itu. Matanya meliar demi menemukan kunci yang dimaksudkan Yunho. Ada, beberapa kunci mungil yang disatukan dengan sebuah gantungan berbentuk jerapah mungil tergeletak didekat wastafel. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya untuk meraih kunci tersebut dan berniat segera kembali ke kamar Yunho untuk segera mengambil barang-barang yang Yunho simpan di bawah mejanya itu jika saja tak melihat tetesan-tesan air yang bergatian menuruni ujung keran di wastafel itu.

Pencuri dengan kadar ketampanan berlebih itu tergoda untuk merasakan dinginnya air. Tentu saja kulit mulusnya masih mengingat tak enaknya panas yang menyentuh kulitnya diluar tadi. Membayangkan air menyentuh kulitnya saja membuat ia merasakan kepakan sayap kupu-kupu di perutnya.

Eh tapi, bagaimana dengan pria tampan dan seksi diluar sana? Masa iya Jaejoong lebih tergoda untuk mencuri kamar mandi dan air milik pria itu sih? Itu tidak Jaejoong sekali deh. Lagipula, bagaimana dengan liburan ke Hawainya? Bisa batal jika aksi pencuriannya kali ini tak berhasil. Jaejoong dan Changmin pasti butuh uang banyak jika mau pergi kesana untuk berbelanja cendera matanya. Liburan tanpa belanja itu menyedihkan.

Jadi, Jaejoong tak boleh tergoda oleh ai—mencuci wajah dan rambutnya tak apa-apa mungkin yah. Toh takkan lama. Tuh kan, sudah selesai. Air di siang yang panas memang surga! Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Ah, ia juga bisa mengusapkan air pada tubuhnya. Itu juga takkan lama kan? Yang terpenting ia merasakan segarnya air saja.

Jadi, selanjutnya Jaejoong membuka dua kancing lagi pada kemejanya. Mengakibatkan tiga kancing yang terbuka pada kemeja putih tipis tersebut, dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengusapkan tangan yang sebelumnya telah ia basahi kebeberapa bagian di dada dan tengkuknya melalui celah akibat terbukanya tiga kancing kemejanya.

Nah, tidak lama kan? Dengan tergesa ia meraih kunci mungil tersebut dengan satu tangan yang bebas lainnya mencoba mengancingkan kemejanya. Dengan satu tangan itu ia berhasil setengah mengancingkan satu kancing terbawah sedangkan yang lainnya gagal terkancingkan bahkan hanya dengan keadaan setengah terkancing tanpa disadarinya. Dan author sungguh berharap tak ada yang memberitahu Jaejoong jika tak ingin mengacaukan jalan cerita, oke?

Jaejoong kembali dan mendapati Yunho masih tetap dengan posisinya yang terlihat keren, bahkan ia sedang menyenderkan dirinya pada senderan kursi yang terlihat amat nyaman itu. Ugggh~ jadi orang kaya itu sungguh menyenangkan. Membuat Jaejoong iri saja. Tak lupa, juga membuat Jaejoong susah payah tak menjadikan bibirnya seolah berubah layaknya angka tiga. Huh~

Ia menggeser kursi yang sedang diduduki Yunho agar jalan yang dilaluinya bebas hambatan. Ia berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan laci dibawah meja kerja tersebut. Ia memasukkan satu kunci pertama dan kunci itu bahkan tak bisa memasuki lubangnya. Aih, lagipula mengapa kunci sebanyak ini harus disatukan? Ini akan membuang-buang waktu Jaejoong karena harus mencobanya satu persatu.

_Oh God_, kunci keempat ini bahkan sangat sulit ia tarik keluar karena ia memasukkannya dengan paksa. Jaejoong merubah-rubah posisi duduknya untuk bisa menarik keluar kunci tersebut sebelum. Apapun dan bagimanapun yang terlihat, tolong jangan memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa kemejanya membiarkan bahu mulusnya terlihat oleh mata diruangan itu. Baik mata yang tersembunyi maupun mata yang terlihat milik Yunho.

"Aish! Menyebalkan!" untuk sementara, Jaejoong menyerah atas usahanya menarik kunci keempat yang telah ia paksa memasuki lubangnya. Ia berbalik untuk duduk menyender pada pintu laci itu sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal. Geh, seharusnya ia merusaknya saja. Tapi merusaknya dihadapan sang pemilik kok rasanya tidak manusiawi sekali ya?

Jaejoong menormalkan deru napasnya mengabaikan bagaimana keadaan sang korban dalam aksi pencuriannya kali ini, jadi bagaimana kalau kita yang melihatnya?

Yunho, pria itu sedang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tidak, itu tidak terjadi karena Yunho kehausan. Meskipun acara minumnya tadi terganggu oleh si pencuri kelewat tampan sehingga menyenggol level cantik itu. _O my God!_ Entah ini hari tersialnya atau hari keberuntungannya atau juga hari terpanas dalam hidupnya. Berapa kali ia harus menyebut nama Tuhan agar ia tak tergoda? _Shit!_ Tidak bisa, ia tetap tergoda. _Oh my~_ itu apa yang menonjol dibalik kemeja? Yang berwarna merah muda itu lho. Iya, ada dua. Dikanan dan dikiri dada. Warnanya sungguh menggoda Yunho. Apalagi mereka berada diatas gumpalan otot terlatih yang tercetak jelas karena kemeja yang basah, putih pula. Tembus pandangkan jadinya! Tuhan pasti sedang mengujinya.

Entah bagaimana, kini deru napasnya mulai tak bisa ia atur. Ini seperti deru napas tak teratur Jaejoong berpindah padanya. Sedangkan Jaejoong sendiri, sudah menormalkan napasnya. Pria itu kembali berlutut membelakangi Yunho dan mencoba menarik kuncinya.

Yunho bersyukur sesaat setelah Jaejoong berbalik. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menormalkan apa yang tak normal dalam dirinya, kecuali satu ia rasa, yaitu untuk terus menyuka pria-pria manis macam Jaejoong. Itu bawaan lahir, sangat sulit untuk ia rubah rasanya.

Yunho menghela napasnya ketika memijat hidung dibagian sudut matanya. Sudah berapa lama ia tak memiliki seorang kekasih ya? Ia terlalu menyibukkan diri untuk lebih mengembangkan usaha yang dirintis ayahnya itu. Lagipula ayahnya memang melarangnya memiliki seorang kekasih meski tak begitu menolak orientasi seksualnya. _Gezzz_, mungkin tak apa jika sekarang ia mulai merasakan lagi apa yang didapatkannya dari memiliki seorang kekasih. Yunho menegakkan tubuhnya, tunggu sebentar. Pria tampan itu melihat tali yang melilit tubuhnya. Ia juga menatap pergelangan tangannya yang seharusnya terlilit tali. Kemana tali itu pergi? Tangannya kini bebas, ia bisa memijat hidungnya dengan tangan kanan tanpa harus mengangkat serta tangan kirinya. Tunggu, itu berarti talinya lepas tanpa ia sadari. Hm~ ini hal yang baik. Ia melihat tali yang mengikat kakinya untuk kemudian membuatnya memasang ekspresi =.=, apa-apaan nih pencuri? Masa iya mengikat sandera menggunakan ikatan dengan simpul pita? Serius deh, pencuri yang bahkan meminta kunci untuk membobol laci lemari berisi brankasnya itu pencuri profesional kan? Kok terlihat seperti pencuri gadungan sih?

Tunggu-tunggu, Yunho harus meralat kata-katanya. Jaejoong pencuri profesional kok. hanya saja, dalam sudut pandang yang berbeda. Sudut pandang mana itu? Mari kita lihat Jaejoong untuk menyelidikinya.

Pencuri itu telah berhasil menarik kunci yang ia paksakan masuk tadi dengan susah payah, ia tengah mencoba kunci keenam sekarang. Kunci berwarna perak itu masuk dengan sempurna tanpa harus menggunakan tenaga berlebih. Batin Jaejoong bersorak senang, hanya batinnya. Tak mungkin ia bersorak dengan menyertakan tubuhnya demi pencitraan dirinya dihadapan Yunho. Tak ada pencuri yang bersorak dihadapan korbannya kan? Tak mungkin ada deh.

Sayang sekali sorakan batinnya tak bisa berlangsung lama. Tubuhnya tak lagi nyaman seperti setelah ia mengusapkan air pada tubuhnya. Apalagi dibagian tengkuk, rasanya seperti ada angin yang bertiup kearah sana. Hanya saja, angin itu tak terasa sejuk. Jaejoong bisa merasakan angin yang bertiup itu terasa hangat. Ah, mungkin Jaejoong harus membasahi tubuhnya lagi.

Untuk itu, Jaejoong berbalik. Ia akan pergi sebentar kekamar mandi Yunho dan sedikit membasahi tubuhnya. Sayang sekali, tubuhnya membatu ketika ia menyelesaikan gerakannya. Dagunya yang putih terasa tertempeli benda basah berwana merah. Hei! Bagaimana bisa Yunho diposisi ini? Dengan tubuh yang condong kedepan dan bibir yang tak sengaja mencium dagu Jaejoong karena Jaejoong berbalik tadi.

Nah, seharusnya Jaejoong mundur saja saat ini. Sayangnya ia tak bisa, mengapa? Tubuhnya seolah membeku. Bagaimana tidak? Dalam jarak dekat seperti ini, wajah Yunho terlihat berpuluh-puluh-puluh-puluh kali lipat lebih tampan. Belum lagi mata dengan sorot tajam yang seolah terus mengikatnya dengan kuat. Sungguh membuat Jaejoong tak bisa bergerak.

Jaejoong belum bisa bergerak bahkan ketika Yunho menjauhkan bibirnya. Hanya saja, matanya tak bisa melepaskan wajah Yunho sebagai objek yang memasuki irisnya. Apalagi saat sebuah seringai tercetak pada bibir tebal itu, oh Tuhan~ Jaejoong yakin matanya berubah seperti O.O dalam emotik yang biasanya ia gunakan dalam kirim mengirim pesan saat seringai itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat ribuan kepompong meretas didalam perutnya.

"Kau pencuri yang hebat." Yosh! Itu pujian kan? Ini kali pertama Jaejoong dan Changmin mencuri. Dan ia langsung mendapatkan pujian. Wohooo! Ia memang berbakat. Hahaha~! "Kau tak hanya akan mencuri hartaku, kau bisa membawa nyawaku ikut serta." Dan kalimat ini sukses membuat Jaejoong berjengit. Sungguh, Jaejoong tak pernah berniat seperti itu. Ini akan menjadi kali pertama juga terakhir ia dan Changmin mencuri dengan meminjam tanpa ijin pistol milik ayah mereka untuk berjaga-jaga. Sungguh, mereka hanya ingin ke Hawai saja. Jaejoong tak pernah berpikir harus membunuh orang apalagi yang bentuknya seperti Yunho. Dunia akan mencemoohnya jika ia membunuh pria setampan Yunho. Oh_ no!_ Tidak ma—"Kau bahkan sukses mencuri hatiku." Ohhh~ ini toh maksud Yun—he? Omona~ hari ini sungguh panas ne? Jaejoong bahkan bisa merasakan panas juga mengkontaminasi pipinya setelah kalimat terakhir Yunho berakhir.

Ah, apa pula yang dilakukan bibir penuhnya. Ia bukan seorang wanita yang harus senang karena digombali oleh pria. Stop! Bibir, kau tak boleh melengkung bagai perahu ne. Jangan, Jaejoong memohon. Apapun, tolong tutupi bibir Jaejoong. Jangan sampai Yunho melihatnya tersenyum karena lima kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya itu.

Tuhan menyayangi Jaejoong, baru saja ia berdoa. Tuhan sudah mengabulkannya. Bibir penuh dengan warna merah cerah miliknya sudah tertutupi. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak menyangka apa yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menutupi bibirnya. Terlihat dari matanya yang melebar ketika Yunho menekan bibirnya dengan bibir miliknya. Yang terpenting bibirnya tertutup kan?

"Hei," Yunho memberi jarak sempit pada bibir mereka. "Kau suka hari ini? Hari ini panas sekali kan?" tanyanya, dan Jaejoong hanya mengangguk kaku sebelum menggeleng kepalanya keras-keras. Sejak kapan ia menyukai panas? Tidak mungkin, panas hanya membuatnya berkeringat saja. "Oh, begitu?" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya membuat Jaejoong kembali mengangguk kaku. "Bagaimana kalau kau kuperkenalkan dengan panas yang akan sangat kau sukai." Maksudnya apa coba? Panas yang Jaejoong sukai? Tak pernah ada panas yang Jaejoong sukai, _never!_

"A-aku benci panas." Jaejoong menjawabnya dengan nada pelan, menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Arayo," disini Yunho mendekatkan wajah mereka masih dengan posisi tubuhnya yang condong. "Aku akan mengajakmu membuat panas yang menyenangkan." Yunho memegang kedua lengan Jaejoong bersamaan dengan membuatnya berdiri. Tali yang melilit longgar tubuhnya jatuh tak berdaya, sama dengan pria yang tengah ia usahakan untuk menjeratnya. Mengabaikan pintu yang terbuka, toh rumahnya sedang kosong siang ini. Mana ia tahu jika Jaejoong membawa seorang kawan dalam aksi mencurinya? Jadi, ia segera menuntun Jaejoong pada ranjang besarnya.

Tatapan dari mata Yunho membuat Jaejoong tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria itu. bahkan ia sungguh tak menyadari jika Yunho meraih benda pipih berwarna hitam dan menggunakannya beberapa saat. Yang bisa masuk dalam retinanya hanya saat Yunho kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya padanya dengan senyum yang membuat Jaejoong merasakan sangat kepanasan. Sampai-sampai ia merasa tubuhnya akan meleleh jika Yunho berbuat seperti itu.

"Bagaimana? Bisa kita memulainya?" pertanyaan dari Yunho membawaruh Jaejoong kembali ke Bumi serta kembali memadatkan tubuhnya yang meleleh. Dan akibat dari itu semua adalah degupan yang tak terkendali dalam dadanya.

"Memulai apa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung.

"Bukankah kita akan membuat panas yang akan sangat kau sukai?" tanya Yunho lagi. Tangan kirinya bergerak keatas sebelum kembali ia jatuhkan di bagian paha atasnya. Jaejoong meski merasa asing dengan keadaan seperti ini, namun matanya tak bisa berhenti mengikuti gerakan tangan kiri Yunho. Ia menelan ludahnya saat Yunho membiarkan tangannya berada diatas sesuatu yang Jaejoong tahu itu apa. Tidak Jae-ya, kau harus berhenti. Seseorang pernah mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong selayaknya kucing angkuh, maka selamanya Jaejoong harus menjaga harga diri layaknya kucing cantik, tidak-tidak. Kucing bangsawan tampan yang angkuh. Jadi,

"Siapa kau? Jangan berlaku layaknya kau mengetahui siapa aku ya. Aku benci panas, dan tak ada panas yang aku sukai." Ujar Jaejoong dengan telak. Ia berbicara dengan mengangkat dagunya. Hohoho~ tak pernah ada yang bisa seenaknya mengatur Jaejoong, terkecuali appanya ia rasa.

"Ah, ya. Kau belum mengenalku ne? Aku Jung Yunho. Kau, siapa namamu?" aish~ maksud Jaejoong kan bukan itu. Jaejoong tak perlu tahu nama korban pencuriannya. Memangnya itu untuk apa? aish~ Yunho seharusnya mengerti bahwa Jaejoong sedang merendahkannya.

"Kau tak perlu tahu! Aku hanya ingin mencuri darimu okay? Jika aku memberi tahumu, kau akan mudah melacakku. Memangnya kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?" Jaejoong merengut. Seenaknya sekali Jung Yunho itu menanyakan namanya. Serius deh, Jaejoong hanya ingin ke Hawai, bukan ke sel-sel sempit yang akan mengurungnya. Argh! Andai saja appanya tak pelit. Pasti Jaejoong tak perlu mencuri segala.

"Bukankah itu tak adil?" Yunho menaiki ranjangnya dengan sempurna, ia menyenderkan diri di kepala ranjangnya.

"Tak adil?" Jaejoong mengerenyitkan dahinya. "Tak adil bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Kau mencuri sesuatu dariku, apa aku tak boleh mencuri sesuatu darimu?" benar juga ya? seharusnya Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho mencuri sesuatu darinya. Ini akan membuat prinsip 'semua hal berbalas satu sama lain' milik appanya. Jaejoong mengangguk-angguk ketika mengingat itu. Geh, akan ada tontonan menarik jika Jae—

"Baiklah, kau mau apa?" –Joong menyanggupinya.

"Pertama, katakan siapa namamu. Itu balasan untuk perkenalan dariku."

"Err~ itu," Jaejoong menggaruk pipinya.

"Baiklah, akan ku ulangi. Aku Jung Yunho." Yunho menyodorkan telapak tangan kanannya kearah Jaejoong yang masih setia duduk di sisi ranjang.

"A~ Jaejoong." Jaejoong mengalihkan garukannya pada pelipisnya sementara tangan kanannya menyambut uluran tangan Yunho.

"Kurae, keadaan satu sama." Yunho kembali menunjukkan senyum yang tak bisa Jaejoong tolak. "Kau bisa mengambil apa yang ada disana," Yunho mengerling pada laci dibawah mejanya. "Selain itu sebenarnya kau terlalu banyak mencuri dariku. Tapi, kurasa aku hanya akan mencuri satu hal darimu. Otte?" senyum Jaejoong mengembang begitu mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Bagaimana jika kukatakan seperti ini, kau curi hatiku, kucuri tubuhmu." Suara Yunho merendah, namun Jaejoong dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"He? Ap—aaaaaa~!"

**...**

Changmin menutup botol berisi cairan oranye setelah ia menuangkannya untuk memenuhi gelas tinggi dihadapannya. Pipinya terlihat bulat karena banyaknya makanan yang belum ia telan. Hehehe~ jangan katakan ini pada Jaejoong ya. Changmin belum menemukan apapun yang bisa membuatnya liburan ke Hawai bersama kakak sepupunya itu. Tapi ia menemukan hal yang tak bisa ia tolak, lemari pendingin. Begitu banyak makanan enak didalamnya, mana mungkin Changmin bisa berpaling pada hal lain jika belum mencicipi semuanya.

Lagipula, kesempatan seperti ini mana mungkin akan datang dua kali? Jika ia berada dirumahnya, meski lemari pendinginnya penuh dengan makanan buatan Jaejoong, ummanya tak mungkin bisa membebaskannya seperti ini.

Haaaa~ ini surga, ia bisa memakan kue yang coklat, juga bisa mencicipi yang lainnya. Omong-omong, Jaejoong menemukan surganya tidak ya? err~ surga? Sepertinya tidak, atau mungkin belum? Ah, bagaimana kalau kita tengok saja?

**...**

"Aphh~ yang kau lakukan ha-ahhh~!" Jaejoong meronta, Yunho menciumi sisi lehernya setelah menariknya melalui jabatan tangan mereka tadi. Omona, Jaejoong tidak munafik. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Yunho saja. Ia mengakui kalo sensasi yang diberikan Yunho menyenangkan walaupun tubuhnya memang memanas. Inikah yang disebut Yunho panas yang ia sukai? Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu? Padahal Jaejoong sendiri baru merasakannya.

"Kita akan menuju panas kan?" Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia yang tengan mengungkung Jaejoong memberikan tatapan sayu yang entah bagaimana bisa membuat Jaejoong merasakan angin dingin mengusap kuduknya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang sedang kulakukan? Apa kau belum pernah melakukannya?" Jaejoong seharusnya menggeleng jika ingin memberikan jawaban jujur. Tapi ia tak melakukannya, ia hanya menyatukan alisnya. Memang kegiatan seperti ini hal yang lumrah ya? Kok Jaejoong tak mengetahuinya?

"A~"

"Kau tak memiliki seorang kekasih Jae-ya?"

"Aku memilikinya, bahkan appa mengatakan kami sudah bertunangan sejak dalam kandungan."

"Dan kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini padanya?" Yunho membenamkan kembali kepalanya pada lekukan leher Jaejoong sebelum menjilatinya perlahan.

"Ngghh~ ahh-ni, kam—ooh, tak pernah berte-hhh-mu." Dan jawaban Jaejoong sukses membuat Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya demi menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau serius? Kau tak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini dikamarmu?" tanya Yunho dan mendapatkan sebuah gelengan polos dari pria dibawahnya. "Baiklah, akan kuberikan pengalaman manis untukmu. Setidaknya, kau takkan membuat tunanganmu kecewa nantinya."

Selepas ucapannya selesai, Yunho segera menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir penuh Jaejoong. Tak banyak yang bisa ia dapatkan karena Jaejoong hanya menikmati kulumannya tanpa melakukan apapun. Tak bisa seperti ini, tapi tak bisa juga Yunho memaksakan diri. Mungkin kali ini ia akan langsung masuk pada acara inti dengan beberapa pemanasan yang bisa membuat Jaejoong menyukai hal ini. Lagipula, menyenangkan jika ada kata lain kali dengan pria ini. Haha!

Dengan keputusannya, Yunho tak lagi berfokus pada bibir semerah ceri itu. Ia kembali pada leher putih milik Jaejoong. Tangannya bergerak menuju dua titik yang menjadi alasannya berada dalam keadaan ini, tak perlu susah payah. Tida kancing teratas kemeja Jaejoong toh sudah terbuka sejak awal.

"Ngh~" dan suara ini sangat amat Yunho sukai. Harus, apapun caranya, memang harus ada lain kali untuk kegiatannya saat ini dengan pria ini.

Yunho menurunkan jilatannya untuk menuju salah satu yang berwarna merah muda yang mulai menegang tersebut, tangan kirinya memainkan yang satunya dan tangan kanannya mulai menjelajah pada pakaian berwarna hitam yang menutupi bagian pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ugh~ panasnya, aku memang menyukainya. Nghhh~" Jaejoong sendiri merapatkan matanya saat merasakan tubunya melayang. Seolah ia akan meledak, apalagi panas kini mulai melingkupi pipinya. Tuhan~ mengapa Jaejoong tak tahu jika, "Arghh~" saat Yunho menyentuh miliknya adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan.

**...**

Rasanya perih, namun tak berlangsung lama. Saat ini, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Yunho terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya setelah penyatuan yang ia lakukan. Jaejoong pun tak mau memikirkan bagaimana desahannya bergaung dikamar Yunho. Yang Jaejoong ketahui, Yunho sepertinya telah sering melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Sungguh, tega sekali dunia padanya. Mengapa baru kali ini ia merasakan hal-hal seperti ini?

Biarkan Jaejoong dengan langkah menuju surganya, jangan memberi tahu jika Changmin sedang mencarinya dan berada dekat dengan kamar dimana ia berada. Biarkan Jaejoong belajar mengimbangi lidah Yunho yang tengah mengajak lidahnya bermain. Biarkan saja mata setengah bulat milik Changmin sedikit melebar saat ia tiba di pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Juga biarkan saja panggilan "Hyu—" dari Changmin tidak sempurna. Biarkan, biarkan Changmin menambahkan 'n dan g' dalam hatinya.

Err~ nampaknya Changmin tak bisa kembali dengan matanya yang suci. Baik dalam ungkapan jujur maupun kebohongan. Changmin tak bisa berbohong karena Jaejoong memergokinya. Haa~ _poor you prince Charming _:3

Baiklah-baiklah, mata Jaejoong membulat dan Changmin merasa bersalah telah menganggu kegiatan sepupunya itu. Sebaiknya Changmin kembali kepada makanan-makanan enak dimeja makan saja.

"Ne, hyung." Dua kata yang keluar dari bibir Changmin membuat Yunho menoleh. Namun tak menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya. "Maaf menganggumu, selesaikan saja, aku berada didapur saat kau selesai." Ujar Changmin seraya berbalik. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk gestur tambahan.

"Arhhh~ Min, tolong aku! Jangan pergi, Tolonghhhh~ shit! In—ahhh, Yuuuun~" lepas dari jajahan bibir tebal Yunho, desahan Jaejoong kembali lolos dengan sempurna. Namun, kata tolong yang berada dalam kalimatnya membuat Yunho menghentikan gerakannya. Terlalu memaksakan Jaejoong kah ia?

"Kau, panas seperti ini, kau menyukainya?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong ketika menanyakannya.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya sebelum mengeluarkan "Ya, dan siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti bergerak? Cepat lanjutkan!" sebagai jawaban. Jawaban yang memacu semangat Yunho kembali naik sebelum kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat. "Ohhh, ahhh, lebih cepathh~ rasanya aku akan meledak."

"Lalu, apa yang guh~" Yunho turut serta merasakan hasil dari gerakannya. "Membuatmu meminta tolong pada—?" Yunho tak bisa melanjutkan pertanyaanya demi membiarkan geraman nikmat lolos dari bibirnya.

"Ah-akkhu tak yakin bisa menghentikannya. Tubuhku sangat menyuka—anggggg~!" warna yang dilihat Jaejoong memudar. Hanya putih yang ia dapatkan saat Yunho menyentaknya dalam gerakan terakhir. Ia tak lagi bisa mengetahui dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Yunho setelahnya. Biarlah, masa bodoh dengan Hawai. Meski banyak orang mengatakan bahwa pulau itu pulau surga tropis, toh Jaejoong sudah mendapatkan surganya sendiri. Changmin-ah~ maafkan hyungmu ne?

-oOo-

Mati, saya mati *pingsan* ini masuk PeWePe kaaaaan? *guling-guling* Sebenernya ini bisa aja lebih panjang dan titel PeWePenya bakal ilang. Draftnya belum di pake semua. Tapi sumpeh, moodnya bener-bener nggak bisa diajak kerja sama T.T

Birthday Fict pengganti for you baby. Karena buat Cherry stonenya lagi stuck moodnya nih u.u

Awalnya nggak niat publish, tapi dapet dorongan buat di publish aja. Hehehe, dapet tanggapan positif dari first readernya. Jadi, bagi yang mampir bolehlah ninggalin seamplop review dikotak review ne. Sangkyu~


End file.
